In Which The Photograph Resurfaces
by scrittore.9
Summary: Companion one shot to Blind Man's Bluff. Remember back in chapter 6 when Darcy asks Jane to take that picture? Well, Jane did. Can be read as a standalone, but makes much more sense if you read BMB. BruceDarcy!


Darcy Lewis skipped out of SHIELD headquarters, belting out a horribly mangled version of a Christmas standard.

"Darcy," Bruce Banner sighed, following her far more sedately, and, well, acting his age. "It's not Christmastime yet."

Darcy stopped short then wheeled back to face her companion. "Pshaw, not Christmastime. It is after Thanksgiving, yes?"

"Yes," Bruce sighed, tilting his face heavenward.

"Then it is Christmastime!" She resumed her god-awful singing as she got into the waiting car.

"Hey, Happy!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Merry Christmas!" Darcy chirped, drawing a confused stare from Happy. He turned around, mouthing, "Is it . . ."

Bruce, entering the car at that moment shrugged toward their bouncy companion and nodded.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Lewis." That had to be one of the fastest turn arounds Bruce had ever seen from Darcy related confusion, and when his and Happy's eyes met in the rearview mirror, Happy looking thoroughly amused, Bruce tipped an imaginary hat to him.

Back at the tower, Darcy skipped through the reception hall, calling hello to Juana the receptionist and everyone else she recognized. And some she didn't. Bruce followed her to the elevator after greeting Juana himself, and the doors slid closed behind him.

"Are you going to tell everyone why you are so happy or are you just going to be bouncier than normal and I'll tell them so you can get a head start on Jane when she comes to tackle you in her overabundance of joy?"

Darcy considered for a long moment. "Oh, I'll tell them," she finally decided, "but I'm hiding behind you when Jane comes for me."

"Deal," Bruce said, kissing her briefly as the elevator doors dinged open. Darcy hummed into the kiss, then was off again, greeting JARVIS loudly as she went.

As expected, everyone was still in the kitchen eating breakfast; the appointment at SHIELD had been insanely early. Coffee was flowing liberally when Darcy bounced in, and due to the largely positive reaction she received (read: no one threw anything at her head or stormed out) Bruce judged that they had had at least two mugs each. He set to making his tea as Clint slid Darcy a plate of eggs.

"Hey Clint! Clint Clint Clint Clint guess what?"

"What?"

"I was cleared today! My sight is 100 percent back!"

There was silence as everyone digested this. Darcy pouted through the lull, but then again it was morning.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled. Darcy braced herself. But instead of charging Darcy, Jane sprinted from the room.

"Umm," Steve said. But Tony decided to be an honorary Jane at that moment and, squealing in falsetto, wrapped Darcy in a large hug. Thor, chuckling good-naturedly was next, and then the assassins. Steve had just pulled her into his arms and ruffled her hair-which Darcy was normally totally not okay with, but it was Steve, and today was a good day, so she let it slide- when running feet reentered the kitchen.

"Darcy!" Steve released Darcy and stepped back. Jane shoved something into his hands before tackling Darcy, who was trying to hide behind Bruce, and there was a large crash as all three hit the floor. Bruce managed to twist at the last moment so he landed on the bottom of the pile as opposed to Darcy. Jane looked at her best friend and grinned. "Hi."

"Jane! Was that necessary!"

"Yes! It was most definitely necessary! Celebratory tackling is a tradition!"

"Um, ladies?" Bruce groaned. Two faces turned to him. "Can we continue this conversation _not_ on top of me?"

Thor helped Jane off and Steve pulled up Darcy. Bruce lay there for a minute, then accepted Cap's hand with a groan.

". . .oww."

Darcy kissed his forehead. "Poor baby," she soothed. But Jane was retrieving something off the counter from where Steve had deposited it, and handed it to Darcy.

"Sorry, doc." Bruce waved his hand, snatching his tea off the counter and retreating to the table. "Darcy, this is your recovery present."

"Ooh!" Darcy said, clapping her hands. "I love presents!"

Clint, who had been peering over Jane's shoulder, burst into laughter, and Natasha followed him in far more delicate chuckles. Jane handed the small item to Darcy.

"A picture frame," Darcy said, turning it in her hands. Then she saw the picture, and her face broke into a grin so wide Bruce honestly thought her face would crack. "Jane Foster, you did not."

"She did," Steve confirmed, amused.

"Iloveyou youarethebestfriendintheworl d!" Darcy hugged Jane.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, cradling his head gingerly in his hands. Darcy danced over to the table and laid the photograph down next to Bruce's tea, which he had just taken a drink of. Bruce nearly spat out said mouthful.

"Wha?"

"It's totally going on my wall!" Darcy crowed. Bruce looked down at the photo and sighed.

"It could be worse, I guess," he said resignedly.

"Damn straight," Darcy told him, skipping out of the room, the picture of her cradled in the Hulk's arms clutched tightly in her hands.


End file.
